Support of the scientific meeting, International Congress for Infectious Diseases, is being requested to permit young investigators from the USA to attend the Congress. The program of the meeting will emphasize the problems of pathogenesis, natural history, and control of infectious diseases and will include in its scope advances in clinical infectious diseases, epidemiology, medical microbiology, protozoology, helminthology, virology and immunology of infectious diseases. The International Congress for Infectious Diseases (ICID) will be held in Vienna, Austria, August 24-27, 1983.